1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods utilizing one time programmable memory cells.
2. Background Art
Typically, chips contain circuits that include one or more one time programmable (OTP) memory elements. OTP memory elements are used to store a single digit, e.g., a 1 or a 0, for many purposes. The 1 or the 0 is typically based on a state of the OTP memory elements, e.g., whether it is in an open state or a short state, where which state corresponds to a logic 0 or a logic 1 is application specific.
Conventionally, to program the OTP memory element a current larger than is necessary during normal operation of the chip is required, which results a device to be larger than would be desired. Thus, a typical OTP memory element has a relatively large surface area to withstand the high current. Also, some OTP memory elements must be programmed before packaging of the chip, which typically occurs before final testing of the chip. Thus, because the OTP memory element is programmed without knowing if the chip requires adjustments, its effectiveness can be reduced.
Therefore, what is needed is system and method that allows for a OTP memory element in a circuit on a chip, where the OTP memory element: can be programmed using a low current, takes up less surface area of the chip, and/or can be programmed before or after packaging of the chip.